


Little Peas In A Pod, Little Flowers In A Pot

by chasingxrabbits



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluffy, Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 04:59:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/974617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasingxrabbits/pseuds/chasingxrabbits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a happy, fluffy little fic where Liam is a daycare worker at Sunshine Springs and Harry, Niall, Louis, Zayn, and Josh are little tiny trouble makers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Peas In A Pod, Little Flowers In A Pot

**Author's Note:**

> Just to be clear, there are absolutely NO UNDERAGE RELATIONSHIPS in this fic. I wrote this for my best friend, Lydia's birthday and you can thank her for the prompt! 
> 
> For more of our works together, come find our writing blog at Wester-fic.tumblr.com

Liam breathes a sigh of relief as he shuts his textbook. He’s managed to make a thirty minute paper turn into a hour long paper, but he guesses he’d better count it a victory for completing it at all - after all, it’s not an easy task to find time in between making sure the five little monsters in his presence are well cared for.

  
  


Don’t get him wrong, he knew that applying at Sunshine Springs Daycare would be a challenge, but he didn’t know quite how difficult it could be. Of course he thought that it would benefit him to get a job in the field he was going to school for, but when you end up working five days a week, and sometimes weekends, it didn’t leave a whole lot of room for essays and papers.

  
  


At least, he thinks, Harry isn’t so difficult.

  
  


See, Harry is the youngest, so naturally, he’s pretty easy to take care of. At the youthful age of five, Harry is just in between needing too much attention and not needing any attention.  Liam likes to think of him as a happy medium.

  
  


Liam looks up from the kitchenette counter over to the couch. It’s naptime, and Harry is always the first one out with his little bottom lip cracked open an inch where he’s letting out sleepy puffs of breath.

  
  


And next to him is Louis - the oldest at seven, and if there’s one good thing that Liam can say about Louis is that he’s at least helpful, if not a little bit bratty when he’s had a rough day of play. He’s got Harry pulled mostly into his lap and one of Harry’s small hands are fisting the material of Louis’ striped shirt in his sleep while Disney’s Peter Pan plays on the small daycare telly.

  
  


Niall, at six, is always a toss up. Liam never knows whether or not he’ll sleep at naptime, but he’s pretty sure that whatever Niall is doing - which is currently fighting sleep like his life depends on it - Josh will also be doing.

  
  


Josh, at six, definitely rivals Harry’s difficulty. In fact, the only time Liam ever has to scold him for anything is when Louis talks Niall into doing something naughty, where Josh is sure to follow suit because Niall is doing it.

  
  
  


But Liam is one hundred percent sure that the easiest to take care of is Zayn. You could say that Liam has a soft spot for Zayn’s shyness. And it’s not that Zayn doesn’t get along with the other four, because he does. Liam has seen it happen on more than one occasion, but Zayn apparently prefers more sedentary activities.

  
  


Liam lets his eyes slip over to where Zayn is sitting by himself at the tiny table in the corner of the living room, dragging a purple crayon over a coloring book page with so much care that you would think he knew what he was doing. In reality, the whole sheet is a big purple blob with dots of black around the edges. Liam can’t make out what the original sheet was a picture of, but he kind of likes it better this way.

  
  


Liam stands from the counter, shutting his textbook and neatly folding it into his backpack along with the paper he’s been working on. His stirring has alerted Louis, whom Liam gestures to be quiet with his finger to his lips as he starts working on lunch in the kitchenette. Louis seems to understand, but not want anything to do with the being quiet business, because he slides off the couch, jostling Harry from his nap in the process. Before Liam knows it, the whole daycare is informed of lunch time.  

  
  


Liam chuckles and shakes his head to himself fondly as he grabs out the bag of bread and the jars of peanut butter and jelly.

  
  


He’s been at this a while, so he knows exactly how every kid likes theirs’. Louis wants his with no crusts, Harry needs his cut in half for his tiny hands, Niall likes extra peanut butter, Josh wants his how Niall gets it and Zayn is not picky at all about how it comes to him, but he only ends up eating the very center where all the filling is.

  
  


Liam makes the sandwiches one by one and Louis helps pass them out to the boys and as Liam is working on the last one, he watches Louis walk over to the couch and scoop up a, still sleep clumsy, Harry and help him to his feet.

  
  


“C’mon, Harry,” Louis encourages. “Lunch is ready.”

  
  


Harry rubs at his tired eyes with the heels of his palms and then gives a few slow blinks to regain his vision. A smile spreads out over his face when he realizes that Louis is holding him, pressed tight against his body.

  
  


His little arms reach out to wrap around Louis too, and Liam grins at the wake up attempt turned lovefest.

  
  


He sets all the plates down at the corner table where Zayn was sitting alone, and the lad seems to crumple in a bit at the added company.

  
  


When presented with his own sandwich, Zayn, in turn, flushes and jerkily hands over his colored sheet to Liam, not meeting his eyes. Liam’s heart swells a little as he takes it carefully into his grasp like it’s a fine work of oil on canvas rather than in Crayola by a seven year old. He knows Zayn doesn’t want a big deal made out of it - knows that Zayn gave it to him as a gesture of friendship rather than a plea for attention, so Liam takes it and sticks it proudly on the fridge.

  
  


Liam helps everyone through lunch, cleaning up all the little splats of jelly on the tabletop left by the lads with a damp rag in between bites of his own makeshift lunch before they even have time to stain the wood.

  
  


Not that it matters. That little wooden table has seen more spillage, more markers and crayons, more glue and glitter than Liam can even fathom. He respects that table for even still standing without a wobble to it’s stature.

  
  


Clean up time comes after lunch. Which really is defined as Liam doing dishes while the boys bring their plates and cups to him.

  
  


Today, Liam is graced by the help of the youngest of the lads. Liam stands in front of the sink with his knee against the cabinet with Harry straddling his leg. Even in that position, Harry just barely rises with his face above the countertop.

  
  


Harry’s not really helping, if Liam’s being honest. The five year old just has a bit of an infatuation with the bubbles in the sink basin and he makes grabby hands at the suds every few seconds.

Hatching an idea, Liam grins as he holds up a fork, dipping it in the soapy water and then bringing it up to his lips. He blows gently and the tongs of the fork make a few small bubbles.

  
  


Harry giggles in delight, clapping his hands. “Again!” he squeals as his fingers wrap around the handle of the fork. Liam helps him dip it back into the water and and instructs Harry to blow. It takes a few tries before there are any bubbles produced since Harry blows too hard the first time, but eventually they get it right. Liam has never seen Harry so intrigued.

  
  


-

  
  


After clean up comes outside play time - everyone’s favorite part of the day. Liam is attempting to read through some of a work sheet, but it’s no use since he has to keep darting his eyes around every few seconds to follow some boy or another in their escapades. The designated play area is a lush, green field, complete with a few picnic tables and a set of three swings.

  
  


Currently, Niall is stooped over, eyes following something - more than likely a bug - through the thick green grass. Josh is not far behind, holding a single lady bug on his pointer finger and staring at it in awe, confirming Liam’s insect suspicions.

  
  


Harry is attempting to get up into one of bucket seats of the swings, his little legs kicking as he uses all of his upper body strength. The swing itself is not making it easy because as Harry is complaining to Louis in a whiney, low drawl - It won’t sit still.

  
  


Louis, looking just as disturbed by this as Harry is, frowns. He wraps his small fingers around both sides of chains that connect the seat to the top railing, holding it tightly as Harry climbs up. Once Harry is situated correctly on the swing, Louis gives him a good push to get him going.

  
  


Liam smiles warmly at the display, thinking genuinely about how much he really does love these kids.

  
  


He startles when he realizes that he’s missing one. He jolts off of the bench he’s sitting on, eyes scanning the area with precision.

  
  


“Has anyone seen Zayn?” he asks, sounding unalarmed because he doesn’t want to worry the little ones.

  
  


Niall and Josh look up from their grassy adventure and then look to each other. They both turn back to Liam and give a shrug in unison.

  
  


Louis shakes his head, the very start of a frown on his features. Liam can’t have that - can’t have them concerned.

  
  


“It’s okay!” he assures cheerily. “I’ll bet he went to use the loo. Louis, you’re in charge while I go check.”

  
  


Louis nods proudly, standing tall. Liam folds up his papers and carts them back into the building. It’s once he shuts the door that he lets the slight panic show on his face. He’s never had this problem before and the quickly shuffles around, looking behind all of the furniture - the couch and the chair, under the coffee table. Liam purses his lips.

  
  


He takes a second to address the fact that he’s royally fucked if he lost Zayn outside rather than inside. He lets the thought slip away from him just as quickly because he’s going to keep calm and check everywhere in here first, whispering a, “keep your head, Liam” to himself.

  
  


He’s darting around the kitchen counter when he hears a soft rustling in nap room and his face falls to an unimpressed look. He pads over, peering into the dimly lit room and sees a lump on one of the napmats.

  
  


Liam gives a long sigh, kneeling down beside a clearly sleeping Zayn. He reaches a hand out and gently shakes Zayn’s shoulder.

  
  


The boy shuffles and gives a drowsy yawn, tired little eyes blinking against even the dim light in the room.

  
  


Liam chuckles as Zayn just turns back over.

  
  


He’s already been gone from the other kids for a good five minutes, and he can’t leave Zayn just sleeping on his own. Liam doesn’t want to wake Zayn either, so he does the only thing he can think of. He scoops the seven year old into his arms, hugging him close with the blankets wrapped loosely between them and hauls him up.

  
  


He carries Zayn outside where the others are playing, and all the while, Zayn never stirs again. Everything is as Liam left it when he went to find the missing troop, so he just sits back in his spot, shifting the sleeping boy in his arms so that he can read the face of his watch. It tells him that he’s got another ten minutes of outside play time before they have to head in, and he sees no point in waking Zayn, especially if Zayn would only be allowed to sleep again once they got inside. He’s never had one of them fall asleep during outside time, but he guesses if anyone would, it would be Zayn.

  
  


It’s not behavior he would usually condone to hold a sleeping child against him, but it’s just a bit chilly outside and he absolutely can’t see setting Zayn down somewhere, so he reaches no alternative. Plus, it’s incredibly relaxing to feel the sleeping figure at his chest, softly breathing and snuffling every once in a while.

  
  


It’s not long before one of the other children catch sight of it though.

  
  


“Is Zayn okay?” Harry asks, padding up through the grass to peek into the bundle of blankets in Liam’s arms. His little fingers wrap around Liam’s wrist, trying to see if anything is visibly wrong with Zayn.

  
  


“Yes, Harry. Just fine. He’s just sleepy,” Liam assures.

  
  


“Oh, okay,” Harry agrees, crawling up on the bench to sit next to them. Liam is a little confused by this, since usually where Louis goes, Harry close follows, but Liam directs his eyes to the field where a rousing game of tag has erupted and it looks to be Louis and Niall chasing after Josh.

  
  


Liam doesn’t think that’s how tag is supposed to go, but they all look to be having fun anyway.

  
  


“Why don’t you go and play with them, Harry? You’ve only got a few minutes left of playtime.”

  
  


Harry shrugs. “I don’t like it. And-and Louis was making fun of me earlier. Tugging on my curls,” he complains quietly.

  
  


Liam frowns a little bit, unwrapping a hand while using his knee to help support Zayn and places a comforting hold on Harry’s shoulder.

“Did you tell him to stop?”

  
  


“Yeah, he only laughed. He’s a butt,” Harry informs, giggling as Liam shoots him a disapproving look at the language.

  
  


“Well, don’t you pay any attention to him,” Liam says, ruffling a hand through the youngest’s hair. Harry falls into a fit of giggles. “I love your curls.”

  
  


Harry sits with him for the remainder of the time slot and then Liam announces that it’s time to go inside for the day. It’s nearing four pm now which means it’s time for inside wind down time and then a snack.

  
  


Liam ushers them all inside, receiving questioning looks from Louis, Niall, and Josh at Zayn in his arms, but ignoring them since none of them know the situation, so they can’t judge him on it.

  
  


Once inside, Liam places Zayn down on the couch, letting him snuggle up to a throw pillow and then tucking the blanket around him to make sure he keeps nice and warm.

  
  


Liam’s not sure how he does it, but Zayn stays sleeping for a good five minutes of a game of duck-duck-goose before he wakes. Liam is washing Niall up at the sink since his little fingers are filthy from digging in the dirt outside when he catches sight of Zayn sitting up on the couch, rubbing his eyes.

  
  


Louis must also spot it, because, “Look, the princess is awake.”

  
  


Harry joins in laugh, despite having complained about Louis’ teasing not only fifteen minutes previous. Niall too laughs as Liam lathers up his hands again the second time because there’s still dirt under Niall’s nails.

  
  


“Louis,” Liam warns, holding Niall up on his knee like he had with Harry earlier so that he can rinse the suds off.

  
  


Louis sticks his tongue out at a sleep-cranky Zayn, whom only shoots back a glare. Liam catches the whole show as he lets Niall down and hands him a towel.

  
“Louis, you behave right now,” Liam says, placing both hands on his hips. Louis hangs his head a bit, padding over to sit on the middle rug next to Josh reading Harry a book - poorly, if Liam isn’t mistaken.

  
  


It’s very endearing though, since Josh is stumbling on the word rabbit, making it come out like “wabbit” and making Niall laugh so hard he turns pink where he’s also joined the fun, leaving the crumpled hand towel at Liam’s feet.

  
  
  


Liam finds a spot on the couch next to Zayn. He doesn’t sit too close - he doesn’t want to make Zayn uncomfortable, but he can’t help but think that he must be lonely, sitting by himself up on the sofa while the other four are on the floor around the book.

  
  


Zayn side eyes him, assessing the situation and visibly relaxes after deciding that he’s okay with Liam sitting by him.

  
  


After Josh has read through the little book, Harry pulls another from the wicker basket and carries over, setting it on Liam’s leg, balancing it once it teeters on Liam’s knee.

  
  


“Lim, read this one, okay?” he asks.

  
  


“Yeah, Liam,” Niall agrees, smiling toothily. Liam nods, scooping Harry up and setting him on his other side, so that he’s sitting in between Harry and Zayn.

  
  


Louis, Josh, and Niall sit in a half circle on the floor around Liam.

  
  


Liam clears his throat exaggerated a few times just to get the boys laughing and then opens the book. It’s a story about a little puppy that’s lost his way and every time he finishes a page, he turns it first to Harry, then to Zayn and then towards his audience on the floor, pausing long enough that they can all see the picture.

  
  


Harry has his thumb sucked into his mouth, frowning around it when the puppy runs into some trouble - being caught out in the rain and laughing around it when the puppy gets to play in the mud afterwards.

  
  


Even Zayn seems pleased with the story, looking on in interest at the pages when Liam shows him.

  
  


When the story is finished, Liam shuts the book, handing it to Louis and asking him to put it away as he stands up.

  
  


“Okay, snack time,” he announces as he makes his way into the kitchen. The lads are all following close behind, trailing just at his heels like pups waiting to be treated. “Okay, we have apple juice or milk and orange slices today.”

  
  


He opens the fridge to pull out a few cartons of each beverage and then a tray of oranges.

  
  


“Louis, would you like juice or milk?” he asks, starting at the first orange.

  
  


“Juice,” Louis answers, grabbing it himself off the counter.

  
  


“And Josh and Niall?” Liam prompts. Both boys come up to grab a carton of juice each. Liam is finishing with the first orange, giving each boy one slice before handing Harry a carton of milk and Zayn a carton of juice because he knows that’s what they like and then starting peeling the next orange.

  
  


He gets to have a genuine laugh as Niall snatches an orange peel, sticking it in his mouth and smiling to make it look like his teeth.

  
  


When all the boys have eaten their fill and Liam has discarded of all the waste, he gives a quick wipe to the countertop, ridding it of it’s stickiness.

  
  


He glances up at the clock. There’s a whole ten minutes left of the day before the lads head home, and they’ve all dispersed to do their own thing.

 

Out of the corner of his eye, Liam sees Niall reach into his trouser pocket and pull out a beetle, placing it carefully in Josh’s hand. Josh takes it, giving Niall a look like the bug is a precious gemstone and flushing.

  
  


Liam has to look away, he’s smiling so hard.

  
  


Zayn is sat up on the couch, Louis across from him on the other end with Harry in his lap and they’re playing a hand game. Zayn is laughing sincerely as Harry erupts in a fit of giggles, Louis’s fingers working tickles into his sides.

  
  


When their parents all come up pick them up, Liam always has a bit of a hard time letting them go. Zayn is usually the first out, but today, he’s the last to leave. His mother is waiting by the door, readying Zayn’s day bag.

  
  
Zayn makes sure she isn’t looking before running over to Liam’s side and giving Liam’s leg a tight hug. Zayn won’t make eye contact on the way out, but Liam can see that he’s smiling into his shirt sleeve.


End file.
